tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Evergreen forest as "Tyler" (Studio Drama)
18:57 Lilysplash ~Lilysplas@c-67-172-157-161.hsd1.co.comcast.net has joined #rpaudition 18:58 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, Lilysplash. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 18:58 Lol,,the last time i was here you guys said SLATING 18:59 but my name is Lily and im trying out for TYLER,,sort of out of the blue :-P 18:59 <@numbuhthreefan> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 18:59 one sec 19:00 �201chey everyone,,its me tyler!�201d TYLER said in conspire �201ctoday Ill be showing you my smooth moves!�201d 19:00 TYLER jumped up and down and did a hand stand and then he fell 19:00 TYLER �201cWhat the hec----�201c 19:00 TYLER is angry so he left and the screen fads 19:00 <@numbuhthreefan> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 19:00 fades away 19:00 i meant,,ok :-) 19:00 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:01 no! 19:01 OMG 19:01 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:02 TYLER & BRIDGETTE are dating,,so no 19:02 <@numbuhthreefan> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 19:03 what happened to the number questions?,,i miss those :-( 19:03 no 19:03 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:03 wait,,can i change C? i want it to say no 19:03 i mean,,yes 19:03 C is yes 19:04 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Lindsay3 19:04 its broken 19:04 <@Lindsay3> (just do T: words here) 19:04 ok 19:05 <@Lindsay3> Hey, Tyler! 19:05 �201chey whats up�201d said TYLER �201cim soooo excited to be on Total drama roleplay because its what Ive always wanted�201d 19:05 �201cand Bridgette too :-)�201d CODY gorwled 19:06 <@Lindsay3> So how's it going? 19:11 Lindsay3 has changed nick to numbuhthreefan 19:11 <@numbuhthreefan> We'll end the scene here. 19:11 <@numbuhthreefan> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 19:11 <@numbuhthreefan> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 19:12 <@TDIFan13> Bye. 19:12 Lilysplash was kicked from #rpaudition by TDIFan13 Lilysplash Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions